Draco Flora
by Lady Lotus 7
Summary: The Characters of the story all find powers to stop an evil villian who threatens their islands.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Somewhere in a distant realm, on a small world called Draco Flora, a world unknown to human kind, in a remote part of the world there are a series of land masses known as the Dragon Lotus Islands, a series of 6 islands. Four of which are shaped like a Dragon's foot, and two shaped like a Lotus flower, with what would be the petals as the outer island, and the inner island as the center of the flower. The Dragon islands were home to four clans, one on each island. and the Lotus islands were home to two clans, also one on each island.  
The Dragon clans were always at war with one another, they fought over land, resources, and treasures. The Lotus clans on the other hand were at peace with eachother, & helped eachother in dire times, especially when being attacked by the Dragon clans. Even though the Dragon clans hated eachother, they did agree on one thing; The Lotus clans needed to be eliminated.  
All four of the Dragon islands, were rich in precious & your everyday metals (including gold,silver,bronze & Platinum), & stones. Both Lotus islands were also home to precious & everyday metals, a number of rare creatures & plant life, & six secret keys, that the Dragon clans have not yet learned about.


	2. Chapter 1 : The Keys

**_Chapter 1 : The Keys_**  
These six keys, were to a very secret and important treasure that could change not only the lives of the 6 clans forever, but change their world as they knew it. Thousands of years before the wars started between the Dragon clans & Lotus clans, their ancestors got along with one another. They worked with eachother to build a strong nation among the six islands. One day the elder of the Dragon Lotus nation forged six keys, one for each clan leader of the islands. The first key was made of Gold, the second Silver, third of Bronze, fourth of Platinum, fifth from the horn of Mutter Beast, and the final key was made from the trunk of Wiloak tree.  
The elder Draclos had; had a vision which had prompted him to forge the keys, and call a meeting of all clan leaders of the Dragon Lotus islands, at which he explained about the vision he had, and with every bit of seriousness he said.  
"These six keys unlock something hidden in world that will change it FOREVER! You must protect these keys with your lives, never let them fall into the wrong hands! You are not to use them until the time is right, or we will all perish!"  
Confused & a little bit shaken, The clan leaders glanced at eachother in disbelief. All but one, thought that this was just the rantings of a crazy old man, who was losing his mind. When the meeting had ended, the clan leaders did as they were told. Just because they thought he was crazy didn't mean that they would disobey their elder.  
The leader of the Inner Lotus clan Lokus, took the elders words very seriously. Knowing that others did not, he believed they did not deserve to be guardians of the five other keys. He went to elder Draclos and explained to him his reasons why the other leaders should not hold the remaining keys. He let Draclos know that he did not think they were worthy enough for such a task, and how they all thought he was crazy. But Draclos being the stubborn old man that he was brushed off Lokus' complaints, and thought nothing of them.  
In a very worried tone, Lokus asked "Why won't you believe me, Draclos? They think you're crazy, they weren't taking you seriously during the meeting."  
"Lokus, Why do you worry so much my son? Let them think I am crazy, deep down they know my words are the truth. I know they have all hidden their keys in places no one would think to look, I also know that like you they will know when to use them, you don't have to worry." Draclos said reassuringly.  
Even with Draclos' comforting words, Lokus was still very worried, & the more worried he became the angier he became towards his brethren. That night Lokus layed awake unable to sleep his anger boiling inside him like a pot of Mutter Beast stew over an open fire. Since he couldn't convince Draclos of the others doubt, he decided to talk to the other clan leaders, & convince them that their elder, their leader, their surragote father figure was not a crazy old man. But an extremely wise man, who knows just about everything and anything about their world, their solar system, their galaxy, their universe, and all inbetween. He was determined to make them all believe.


	3. Chapter 2: Journey To The Outer Island

_**Chapter 2 : Lokus' Journey To The Outer Island**_  
Yumi  
The next morning before the suns rose above the Malike Mountains, Lokus set out on his journey. His first stop was the outer Lotus island where he met with Yumi. Yumi was the clan leader of the outer island. She was the only female clan leader in the Dragon Lotus Islands she's a very beautiful queen. With long flowing brown hair, Big Bright green eyes, Dark tanned skin, Long legs, & tattoos covered her arms & and her back. The mark of her clan was tattooed on her temple. Lokus conversed with Yumi for hours, & hours, but Yumi was still not convinced.  
She even went as far as to ridicule & put down Draclos. She said that he was a crazy old man with foolish ideas.  
"For crying out loud, Lokus he made a bunch of keys to something that none of us have seen, he didn't even tell us what or where it is. We can't be sure that whatever he made the keys for even exists. And we can't be sure of his vision either." Yumi exclaimed.  
"I know these keys open something somewhere, Yumi. I believe in Draclos' vision. How can you sit there and doubt the wisest man on the islands?! His visions have always helped and guided us, and you now doubt the reason he gave us the keys?" Lokus said angrily shaking his fists.  
"Face it, Lokus he isn't as sharp as he used to be. He is getting very old, & sometimes he says things that don't make any sense. He gets lost and wonders the jungles for hours before anyone finds him." Yumi said concerned  
Furious at the words Yumi spoke of Draclos, Lokus started screaming at the top of his lungs.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Just because he had a few incidents you're going to hold it against him? If it weren't for Draclos, Yumi you would have never been a clan leader. He fought for you when everyone else made it known that they thought it was a horrible idea to make a female clan leader. But he didn't, he saw inside of you he knew it was your calling. And this is how you thank him, doubting his words, visions, and all knowing wisdom? SHAME ON YOU, YUMI!"  
Lokus stormed off, furious at Yumi for the hurtful things she said about Draclos. He has never heard such horrible things spoken about their elder before. There must be another reason why Yumi spoke so harshly of Draclos, thought Lokus. Surely a few episodes were not the only reason she said what she said. He was sure of it. He hoped the other clan leaders would hear him out and be convinced Draclos' words were true.


	4. Chapter 3: Back 2 Dragon Islands

_**Chapter 3 : The Back 2 Dragon Islands**_  
After spending the night on the outer island Lokus made his way to the Dragon Islands, to meet with the clan leaders. It took him a day and a half to reach the island closest to the outer Lotus island. After docking his boat on the beach, he began his hike through the jungle to reach the village of Teraum the leader of the 4 Dragon island. Lokus needed to convince Teraum that the key he was given is indeed important.  
Teraum  
Teraum was the second strongest clan leader of the Dragon islands. He was 6'3, with biceps almost as big as Lokus' head. He had red firey eyes, that felt like they could pierce right through your soul. He always carried a sword with him that he forged from every metal found on the islands, the handle was made from the strongest Oaksbar tree in the jungle. The clan symbol was carved on the handle, & the blade. Teraum was a bit intimidating, and thick headed at times.  
When Lokus finally reached the village, Teraum invited him to his hut for dinner & drinks. As soon as they sat down Lokus started talking trying to persaude Teraum to believe in Draclos. For awhile it seemed like it was working, and then Teraum interrupted.  
"Lokus, I appreciate what you are doing. But in all honesty brother it's becoming more difficult to trust the words of Draclos in his old age."  
"B-But..." before he could get another word out Lokus was interrupted again.  
Teraum interrupting again said.  
"Let me tell you why, Lokus. The last vision Draclos had for me made no sense, the whole thing was jumbled up. The events didn't match up at all. The timeline didn't match up either. It was just a bunch of jibberish honestly. None of what Draclos said he had seen for me happened. It was all a lie. I really don't think he even had a vision, I think he thought he did, & that is why it was so confusing. So you see Lokus, it's going to take alot more than you coming here and praising his words, I'm sorry."  
Shocked at what Teraum said not believing that it was true he went on still trying to convince him.  
"Maybe the visions he saw for you were not meant to happen just yet. Maybe he saw a whole bunch of them at once, and got confused when trying to explain them to you. I don't believe that; that one incident made you lose faith in the man who has guided you through so much, I don't. I won't, Teraum! There is something to what Draclos has told us, I believe it to be true, and I'll prove it."  
Lokus hiked back to his boat on the beach and made camp for the night. The whole time thinking about how there is something more to his brethen's unsureity. Tossing and turning all night provided no sleep for Lokus. So the next morning before the suns rose he headed toward the third island, and the village of Askir.  
Askir  
Askir was average height, and more brains than brawn. He had bright yellow eyes, and a smile the ladies just melted for. Lokus thought that since Askir was very smart he would surely be on his side when it came Draclos.  
It only took till sunsrise to get to the third island. He docked his boat, & headed toward Askir's village. After a 10 mile hike through the dense jungle he arrived. Askir was no where to be found, the villagers told Lokus he would be back by dusk. He waited patiently in the village square, & just as dusk approached Askir emerged from the jungle with a hunting party, bringing with them Mutter Beasts, & Gorean Hogs for their feast that night.  
"LOKUS! Good to see you brother! What brings you here?" Askir asked.  
Lokus, insisted they walked and talked. He went on to explain that Draclos vision shouldn't be taken lightly. That there was truth in it, & a reason for the keys. He explained how Yumi & Teraum didn't trust Draclos words, after years & years of him never being wrong about anything. He pleaded with Askir. Once again getting no where in his quest.  
"I'm sorry, Lokus I am with Yumi & Teraum on this. Draclos has become unpredictable in his old age. There's no telling what crazy vision he will have next. It was hard for me at first to accept the fact that he's not as intuitive as he used to be, but I have. And now you have to." Askir said.  
"You're wrong, you're all wrong! I know it in my soul he's right! I have faith in his visions, I know the keys will open something that will make great changes to our world. I don't understand why none of you can see it too. You all believed in him not to long ago, and the minute he speaks of something a little scary, & confusing you all turn on him. It's not right, Askir! You know it isn't! I thought you of all people would know this. I guess I was wrong about you, You're not as smart as I thought you were." Lokus exclaimed.  
Angrily Askir began to speak.  
"Now wait just a min..."  
"NO! You made your decision Askir! I refuse to listen to you any longer, I will not converse with someone who denies Draclos. Good Bye" Lokus said as he stormed out of the village.


	5. Chapter 4: Front 2 Dragon Islands

_**Chapter 4: The Front 2 Dragon islands**_  
Lokus arrived at the second island late that night. He set up camp on the beach. He continplated how he would get the last two clan leaders on his side. The fact that he knew there was another reason that the leaders didn't trust Draclos warning bothered him every minute of every hour, he couldn't figure it out there was a big piece of this puzzle missing. Maybe the next two leaders can shed some light on it. If there is a bigger reason, & he figures it out he could probably restore everyone's faith in Draclo.  
Garix  
Lokus barely slept, but when the suns rose he packed up camp and made his way to Garix's village, to have words with him. The hike took five hours, through rough dense forests and a lava field. the second island had the only volcano in the Dragon Lotus islands. By the time Lokus reached the village, his shoes were gone from the lava field, and he was filthy. He went to Garix's hut, & knocked on the door.  
Garix was the tallest of the clan leaders, standing seven feet tall. With eyes of crystal blue, when he looked at you; you felt like he was cleansing your soul. He was also the nicest clan leader of the six. He'll give you the clothes off his back if you needed them. He was quite understanding, and fair. He gave everyone a chance to tell thier side of things, and he rarely had to yell or scream.  
Garix answered and pointed Lokus in the direction of the lake so that he could get cleaned up for lunch. Once he was bathed Lokus met up with Garix who gave him two new pairs of shoes. Thankful he took the shoes & put a pair on and put the other pair in his bag. They sat down for lunch and Lokus pleaded his case to Garix. It really didn't seem to be working, and Lokus became very aggatated and raised his voice. This shocked Garix, & prompted him to raise his voice also.  
"LOKUS! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW!"  
"Come, on Garix! You know Draclo is right! He's not as crazy as the others say, he does know what he is talking about. I can feel it! I felt it when he was telling us about it. There's no doubt in my mind that he didn't make this up. He's been our advisor ever since we took over our clans, and all of a sudden we turn our backs on him. It's not right Garix! You need to back me up on this, brother. Please?!" Lokus calmed down & begged Garix.  
"It's not that simple, Lokus. It's more than a few times Draclo has been wrong. It's one of those things that happens when you get older, it can't be stopped. We can't take the chance with this one Lokus. It's just to extreme to believe, I'm sorry" Garix said apologetically.  
"Is that why everyone of you still has your key, because you don't believe what Draclo said about his vision? I know deep down you all know he's right! And when what ever he saw happens everyone will die because of you guys doubting the smartest man on our world! There is another reason you don't trust Draclo & I am going to find out why, disprove all of you & this doubt will end!" Lokus Shouted.  
He couldn't bare to be around Garix any longer so he headed back towards his boat, through the lava field, and dense forests. He made it back by dusk, he jumped in the ocean cleaned off the dirt, & soot. And he began to fish for his dinner. After dinner, Lokus sat and wondered if he should even bother going to the first island. Maybe it was a waste of time he thought. He already got turned down by four of the clan leaders, even if the last one agrees with him it is still four to two. It would'nt even matter. But still he remembered that he had to find out why noone Trusted Draclo any more. And maybe just maybe the last clan leader holds the key to this mystery. It was a long shot, but Lokus decided to continue his quest.  
Zeax  
Morning came & Lokus was already on the water heading for the first island where Zeax was leader of the largest village on the islands. The suns started to come up over the horizon and Lokus took a break and watched the suns come up. With everything that has been going on during his journey Lokus never got a chance to take in the beauty of his world. The Suns rise was astonishing, it left Lokus Breathless. When the suns finished their ascent to the morning sky, he got back on his way.  
He reached the first island by mid afternoon, and was welcomed ashore by Zeax himself. His village was right on the beach. Zeax was the Strongest clan leader, he was an inch taller than Teraum, & his biceps were twice the size of Lokus' head. His eyes were a shade of hazel that no one else in their world has. Underneath his rugged rough exterior he was actually a pretty decent guy. Lokus was still worried that he wouldn't be able to get Zeax to back him up on Draclo vision.  
After dinner the two retired to Zeax's cabin, & Lokus began to explain everything. From when he left the inner Lotus island to he visit with all of the clan leaders. He was hoping that he would appeal to Zeax's better nature, & Zeax would follow him on this. Zeax let Lokus talk for hours until he couldn't talk anymore. Because of this Lokus was hopeful that he finally got someone to stand with him on Draclo's visions.  
"Lokus, I appreciate that you made such a long trip to speak with me on this matter. I have to tell you that I admire your loyalty to Draclo it's Admirable. But the others are right, The man is getting old & unpredictable. We can no longer put our fate in the hands of someone who is losing their mind. It's not safe for any of us. You have to understand, Lokus. It's for the good of the islands. I will be holding a meeting of all clan leaders in 3 weeks, at which time we will vote on Draclo being Clan elder or vote in a new elder. We have plenty of men from every clan that are more than capable of being elder." Zeax explained.  
Lokus replied in an angry yet calm voice.  
"I can't believe you are talking such nonsense! We can't just kick Draclo out on his ass, it's not right! There is something else going on here, I know there is, & don't try and tell me there isn't. I'm tired of hearing that Draclo is old, & this happens to every old person. He's powerful for crying out loud! He is the most powerful elder these islands have ever seen, & you wanna take that away from him!? What's wrong with you?! You just can't replace someone like Draclo, there is no one as powerful as him on these islands. He got us through so much in the past, no one can measure up to him! NOONE!  
Zeax let Lokus finish venting his anger & frustration. And replied,  
" I understand how you feel, Lokus. I really don't want to appoint a new elder, but it has to be done for the well being of everyone. No matter how you vote at the meeting it will be done, I'm sorry. "  
Lokus stormed out of the cabin & went for a walk in the woods to calm down. He just couldn't believe all the things he heard on his journey. He started to feel like it was all a waste of time again. He thought maybe there wasn't something bigger going on, that Draclo was just getting old & couldn't handle the job anymore. Shaking his head and dismissing those thoughts, he just walked silently not thinking about anything for once. Then all of a sudden an idea rushed into his head. Since the leaders wouldn't back him up on Draclo's visions, & they all still have their keys, he would steal their keys. And when the time came to use them he, himself would use them and save their world. He wasn't thinking that he would be the big hero, he was thinking he just wanted to live, & he was sure everyone else did too, he wanted to make that happen.


	6. Chapter 5: The Decision By: Ciaux

**_Chapter 5: The Decision_**

**_Written by Ciaux_**

Lokus only had 2 weeks left. He returned home, and had been wondering what his decision should be. Should he steal their keys? Should he vote for a new elder? If he uses the keys, will they work for him? So many thoughts were going on in his head. He was wondering if there really was a evil villain. The idea that he first got was to steal their keys, but it just didn't feel right.

All of a sudden, Teraum rushed in through the door.

"Lokus! Somethings wrong!" He said immediately.

"What?" Lokus asked.

"There's a strange mirror on the first island! Zeax looked into it and now all he's doing is staring at it." Teraum answered.

"Um, Teraum, what's that?" Lokus asked. He pointed his finger at a strange black creature. It went right through the wall and was walking towards them.

"I have no idea, but something's off about it." Teraum said.

He got out his sword and ran towards it with a battle cry. He swung at it and then backed off. Not even a cut on it. "What..." Teraum slashed at it again. He slashed at it again and again. It didn't even flinch. Teraum was backed up against the wall and all Lokus could do is watch. Suddenly the black creature stopped right in front of Teraum. Teraum was looking straight into it's eyes. The black creature slowly held its hand out.

"NO!" A familiar female voice yelled.

Yumi ran in and with a clock and smashed it on the creature's head. The clock split into many pieces as the creature slowly turned around, shivering. It looked at Yumi in the eyes, her doing the same. Teraum looked around for Lokus but he was nowhere to be found.

"Yumi, did Lokus run out?" Teraum asked.

"Yes, he said something about a bow." Yumi replied.

A arrow whizzed through the door, striking the creature straight onto it's head. The arrow slowly split into many pieces as the wood and feather fell to the ground. The creature was shivering even more now. Lokus rushed in and fired another arrow, striking the creature in the head again. It paused, shivering even more, and took the arrow off. It crushed the arrow as a black liquid exploded everywhere. Teraum had enough. He came out from behind the creature, and slashed at it. The creature stopped, a black liquid oozing from it. It screamed in a raspy voice as the black liquid exploded everywhere on Lokus's house and everyone inside it.

"My..." Teraum muttered. "Lokus... Your right... Maybe we shouldn't vote for a new elder..." Yumi exclaimed.

"I say we vote for a new one." Teraum said.

"He would know what's going on."

"Okay, we need to go save Zeax right now." Lokus said.

"Already here." Zeax said, walking through the door. His voice was different, and he had a sword. "The mirror... All of you should look in it." He exclaimed.

Lokus already had an idea. "Okay, 'Zeax', show us this mirror." Lokus said.

"You won't regret it." Zeax exclaimed, putting down the mirror. Lokus, took out his bow, and shot an arrow at the mirror, glass going everywhere.

"Great, now there's a black liquid and glass everywhere." Yumi said, holding an apple.

Teraum was already eating an orange. Lokus just did a face palm as Zeax snapped back to reality.

"Oh o- o- oh, th- that was sc- sc- scary." He muttered.

"What did you see?" Teraum asked.

"My worst nightmare." Zeax replied, a scared look on his face.

"Decision is made, we all vote for Draco to still be our elder." Lokus exclaimed.

Everyone murmured in agreement at the decision.


End file.
